Just a Statistic
by RchHghr
Summary: Wizard and Muggle: children and teens alike suffer from the same problems, even if they believe that their better half doesn't. Sometimes it takes a long time just to see it. The statistics fall on them both alike. DHr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All rights to their rightful owners before the street lamps go on! Ha ha….

0

Wizard and Muggle children and teens alike suffer from the same problems, even if they believe that their better half doesn't. Sometimes it takes a long time just to see it. The statistics fall on them both alike.

0

0

Hermione didn't like storms, especially when they involved thunder. But to have the beautiful season of summer and its fantastic weather there had to be something balance it out and keep it just that.

But storms and night were not a good combination. And Mrs. Lakeyear's, an old woman in the neighbor whom she walked her dog; it was that time and he had to be walked. Even with a storm starting up she was out there. It made the ordeal much more difficult than usual, but she sustained. She returned the dog to the old woman, collected her due for the week and hurried on her way home with her windblown hood flowing behind her.

Under sidewalk grown trees on her way she stepped on something that rolled under her foot and made her stumble. She caught her footing and picked up the _stick_ and realized that it wasn't a stick at all, but a wand. A nice one. She pocketed it and ran home, only to stop in her tracks and see that her backdoor window glass was broken and the door was ajar.

She took out her own wand. It would be self defense, no matter what anyone said. If someone poached on her home she thought that would give her privilege to sustain them until the right authority came to apprehend them.

She crept in and saw that the kitchen light was on as well as the ceiling fan. Someone moved toward the cabinets and though her wand was out and she could attack she froze.

"Malfoy!" she growled, "don't move!"

"I'm unarmed Granger." His tone was mutual and low.

The wand she found on the ground…

She walked in, careful of the scattered glass. She still held her wand up and ready. She was ready for anything. And with knowledge of him from years of schooling….

He was bleeding from wounds on his face, his arm and the wounds under tatters of a ruined shirt.

A whole roll of paper towels, bloody and wet filled the whole sink.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "How do you know where I live?"

He didn't answer. She went over, wand to his head and saw that he was trying to remove glass from his knuckles with dirty finger nails and it wasn't working.

"Lower your wand," he growled managing to pull a shard out and running the wound under the tap.

The water was going to overspill so she grabbed the garbage and emptied all the dirty paper towels so the water was able to go down again.

She said nothing about his blood, like he would say to hers.

"I will help you if you promise not to do anything."

He cast very narrow eyes in her direction- nothing came out of his mouth.

"Whether you want to admit it or not you need my help." She liked that she had the control. But scared because she didn't know what to expect, or even what happened.

"Boast now Granger!" he barked, "but you won't be." He pulled something out and hissed in pain. Fast water was tainted pink.

"You can't see with the water!" she snapped. She turned off the water and put his arm on the counter. "I have tweezers. Be right back." She went upstairs and saw Chrookshanks on her bed. He laid sprawled out.

Attack cat, huh?" she thought.

She took the tweezers and the first aid kit back downstairs and saw him staring the front side of the fridge-a picture of her from France where she stood in front of the Eiffel Tower.

He looked at her.

"Come sit down, don't know why." She huffed.

He took a seat with her at the table and she picked the shards out of his knuckles finding clearly the reason to who broke the door.

She cleaned it with cleaner and wrapped it with bandages. She thought she did a good job.

He looked at the bandage with unblinking eyes. She knew he wouldn't admit to a job well done from anyone.

"So talk!" she blazed eyes on him, strong eyes that held the words to restrain him if she had too. She had a wand and he did not, even if the underage limit was in place.

He smirked. "You're so poor."

She scoffed rising to her face. "I'm going to call the cops."

"And tell them what?" he laughed.

"Some psycho broke into my home and is still here." She one-upped him.

"You're lucky I'm here."

"No. you have no wand." She smirked, grip back on hers.

His demeanor dropped some, but remained strong. She saw that pain was the reason for it and it was slowly veining on his face. He was trying to hide it, but wasn't winning.

"What's going on?" she questioned her tone going down just a little. She felt the slow shivers of fear from something she couldn't explain. Besides the door nothing else was out of place. Lose money left on the counter was still there.

"I killed a man."

She stopped. Literally. She couldn't see, or breathe. She couldn't focus until she shook herself straight. Her wand was in his face this time and not at his head. Though her hand shook she still held it out.

"You're lying!" she screamed; she demanded.

"No." His forehead dived onto his arm. "I have a huge headache, lower your wand. I didn't even tell you the best part."

"There is no best part. You're a maniac!" she shrilled. "Sit up!"

"Granger, I listened to you already. I have a huge headache. I need to sleep."

"You die in my kitchen and I'll…." She didn't know what she'd do.

"I'm not. Where's the guestroom?"

"None." She snapped appalled. "I'm not allowing you to stay here. You need to leave. Whatever crazy thing you've done, don't bring it here."

He sat up and leaned back. "The locks on the two front windows are unlocked. The window to your room is opened semi. You have your stupid cat and a dark spell book under your bed. I didn't know this until I heard it from someone else.

"Who?" she demanded.

"Dead man now. You are the only one who knows until tomorrow." He stood up weakly holding his stomach. "In the morning write our favorite Professor and tell him where I am. I'm sleeping on your couch. Don't hex me, otherwise you won't find out what happened." He walked into the living room and from the kitchen she saw him lay on the couch. That was it. He was tired and hurt sleeping somewhere where he never was before. He just lay on the couch and slept.

Or died. She checked, and was sure he was sleeping. A little enlightened she cleaned up the kitchen as best as she could. She scrubbed the counters and table and made sure to lock the door, even with the hole in the glass. She locked every single window in the house and went downstairs into the living room and sat on the small couch.

He lay on the long couch on his stomach asleep; his cheek pressed into the cushion. His bad hand hung off the couch.

She got up and draped the couch blanket on him and then sat back down. The storm hadn't bothered her since coming home, but not that the thud of her heart had calmed down she could hear the howl and heavy rain.

But she couldn't forget the Slytherin on the couch who slept as if his world was at ease and spinning on its axel. He claimed he killed a man but the way he slept, it felt like there was nothing wrong.

And breaking in? And even knowing her address? And just all the 'ands'.

Plus, he wanted her to contact Professor Snape. She knew he wasn't the 'cleanest' person, but could he have possibly staged this? And if so what was the reason behind it all?

All the details kept her; besides the person on the couch who didn't wake once. Even with the thunder and lightning and heavy rain hitting the windows he slept quietly.

At some point she turned on the television and dozed, but was up ten minutes to six. She watched him. He still slept only now he was curled into the couch with the blanket wrapped tightly around himself.

She wrote the letter, not identifying herself by name, but by location and his presence. By location alone she'd guess she knew who it was, or have a general idea if he did not know already.

She sent the letter with her parent's owl and unlocked the backdoor for him to come through. She had neighbors; nosy neighbors at that.

She was afraid of Professor Snape too, but if Malfoy needed him…. After all she knew that he was his Godfather.

She went back into the living room and sat down for a few minutes not sure what to do, or how long to wait.

He slowly stirred and sat up. He was disheveled and looked really tired. The "trying" he was doing the night before was gone. The pain was clear as day in both his features and in his eyes.

He cast his eyes to her, his bad hand rested in his lap.

"Its morning so talk now."

"I killed a man. He wanted to break in; planned the whole thing and even came in when you were not home."

"So why did you, or how do you come in?" she questioned, "How do you know where I live?"

"I listened."

"So why every-"

"I'll let you fill this in." He stood up and went into the kitchen. She followed.

"I'm just using the bathroom."

She bit the inside of her cheek. He went into the bathroom. She pulled herself onto the counter and pulled the bread to her. She took a piece out but could not eat it.

The backdoor opened and it had her on her feet with her wand out; a repetitiveness that thumped her heart in her chest. She saw that it was Professor Snape and she still couldn't drop her arm. It was like it was stuck.

Her owl flew in and the door closed.

"Lower your wand." He commanded and she was able to do so.

"Where is he?"

"The bathroom." And like a command he appeared.

"What have you said."

"Nothing." He gave her a look she could not read.

Snape said, "We were never here." And just like that they were gone and she was left with so much that was not answered. There were so many questions floating around her head.

She looked to the hole in the door. It had to be fixed before her parents came back. There'd be plenty of questioned asked that she could not answer, and even if she could she couldn't because she didn't know herself.

The most important question: was she safe?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It bothered her. Everything. What happened? And what, if anything went wrong.

She cleaned and fixed everything until nothing of the night remained. She fixed the door and made sure everything was locked. Everything.

She sat down in the living room, but then sat up again because something poked in her butt cheek. She pulled out what she knew now was his wand. It was a nice wand. But there was an eerie feeling to it that she didn't ponder too long.

She didn't know anything except from he said: he killed a man.

As much as she didn't want to she needed to see him again. She needed to talk to him. She needed answers because she thought she'd be more scared, but couldn't because she didn't know the situation.

She fed the owl and gave her some treats. She found parchment and wrote:

I need to see you. Come back around. It's important.

She didn't write her name because it could fall into the wrong hands. Also, she guessed that he probably knew who it was. She sent it out and locked up. She had to care for the woman's dog.

00000

The night was clear and quiet. Parents still away, she sat on the front porch with a book. She listened to the night. Everything was quiet and calm. It was a beautiful summer night.

Her owl came soaring in and she took the parchment and unfolded it and saw:

Not going to happen. You know what I told you.

She took the pen she was using to write in the book and scribbled the only thing she knew that would get him over there:

I have something that belongs to you.

She sent it back out. She didn't like him and vice-versa, but the air had to be cleared. If that was possible.

She returned to her book.

0000

The next day she received a phone call to babysit for a little girl. She accepted the call, and the little girl was dropped off.

She was a good little girl except she loved to talk. She talked about cartoons, kid make-up and dolls that were dressed very inappropriate for young girls; for anyone.

She listened and responded promptly to her. She played games and they went down to the beach and ate lunch.

As much as she enjoyed the day she wanted his response. She was glad the day was over a little after five. The little girl was picked up, she was paid and the door was locked.

In the kitchen she found her owl on the table, a rolled up parchment underfoot, and a dead mouse next to her. She got rid of the mouse and took the parchment. She fed the owl and gave her fresh water.

She read the parchment:

Friday. Ten A.M. The dock to the left where the boats dock. Bring water.

She'd go see him and give him the wand, find out exactly what happened. There had to be a good reason for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hermione spent the rest of the week doing what she had to do. On Friday she put the water in her bag, along with his wand and a bag of crackers and left the house. It was a beautiful morning. She walked down, early, to the spot, but wasn't as early as she thought. He was already there. He sat with his legs dangling off.

If she were to sneak-up on him and give him a firm push…If only…

She walked making sure he knew her presence was there.

"You're early," he said.

"I'm never late." She took a seat on the edge, but near the edge to leave a foot between them. She looked at him and gasped. His eye was bruised shut and his lip was swollen with a cut through the middle.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Shut it Granger." He looked out to sea, "you bring the water?"

She nodded. She went into the bag and gave him the water. He put some in his mouth, swished and spit it out. She saw blood.

He held the bottle to his bad eye and she swelled with an emotion she could only "want" to identify as pity. Did he do something else that was crazy?

"You owe me an explanation," she said to get things going.

"Muggle born don't deserve to go to a school that should only be meant for Purebloods. Someone wants to make it that way, so who do they go after?" He pointed to her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Here's the funny part," he said, "it's true."

"Wouldn't surprise me to hear that from you." She countered.

"But there's more 'funny' part. I killed the man Granger."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Liked it." He took the bottle off his eye and drank the whole thing.

"You're lying."

He looked sideways at her. "I had no problem sleeping that night, didn't I?"

He didn't. She watched him for most of the night and he just slept.

He spit more blood into the water.

She went into her bag and gave him the other bottle of water. He swished some and spit at the same time something finally registered.

"You saved me?" Even coming from her mouth it astonished her. She heard it in her own voice.

"You just realized that?" he sneered.

"But why?" she gave him the crackers too. He took them, no comment at all, then faced the water and started eating them.

She looked out to a distant boat. It didn't make sense.

When he was finished he looked sideways at her. "Professor Snape's idea, not mine."

"Can you tell me what's going on? Will people be back to come after me?"

He gave one shake of his head.

She slumped forward and looked at her slip-ons. They saw better days, but they were so comfortable.

"I guess you won't tell me. But, um, thank you." She felt weird even just saying it. He killed a man, who should feel grateful for that?

He didn't say anything. He drank some of the water.

"I guess I'll leave now." She got up to go, but he said, "sit down Granger."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just do it."

She sat down with the foot distance between them again.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it to her. It touched her hand so had no choice but to take it. She unfolded it, and saw a wanted poster for a man named Martin Terrence.

"The man you killed?"

He gave one nod still facing the ocean.

"He's a Death Eater. He's wanted for thievery and arson." She read from the parchment. She looked sideways at him and he just nodded as if he knew him personally. Maybe he did.

"So? Why did he come after me?" she egged on because he wasn't saying what she wanted him to say.

He reached into his pocket again but came up empty. "You have today's Daily Prophet?"

She nodded.

"Did you read it?" he ticked.

"Yes." She said, not getting the point.

"Talks about," he pointed to her again. "Next Head Girl," he scowled, "everyone knows it."

She didn't say anything. She worked hard and deserved it.

"So that's why he wanted me dead?" she demanded.

He simply nodded.

"I never did anything wrong." She felt her insides go cold. She felt weak and sad. She didn't understand it.

"Don't have to." He said.

Her shoulders slumped down again. She wished she had rocks or shells to throw in the water.

"What now?" she questioned.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing? It doesn't feel like nothing!" she demanded. "You didn't tell me anything."

"What do you want to know?" he questioned dully, as if it was old news, or boring news.

"You're not taking me serious. I'm leaving now." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

He grabbed her wrist. "Just sit down a little longer."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Just do it!" he snapped.

She scowled at him, but she sat back down.

He didn't say anything. She watched him from the corner of her eye just stare at the ocean. What did he think? Did it bother him, even if he didn't show it?

He didn't say anything for a long time. Finally he said, "you can leave now."

"Why did you want me to sit here?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I just did."

"That's not an answer!" She took two steps before she remembered his wand. She reached in her bag and grabbed it, and without looking at him she held it out to him. "Here."

She heard him shift and reach for it and their fingers touched. She let go and the wand hit the dock with two clanks.

He picked it up. "Thank you," he said.

"You welcome," she replied back.

0000

Next chapter soon. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

She didn't know what to make of their encounter. There was so much she wanted to know, so much he hadn't said, and so much she wanted to ask.

But he stayed silent. Well, for the most part. And what was it with her sitting there? She could've left and could've said something but none of those happened.

She went on to do daily activity and received a letter from Harry. He was in hell and wanted to be "rescued." She offered him to come stay with her but knew he was protected where he was.

She was bored; in general. She was lonely too. She missed her friends and her parents. They were not coming back until the next Saturday. Until then she took care of the dog and watched the little girl and kept sane by reading wonderful tales of adventure.

000000

A trip to the Post Office one day she returned home to find the letter on the kitchen table. Remembering, or recalling putting it away she opened the drawer in her desk and saw the same exact one.

So it had to be new. She wondered why he wanted her there again. He probably wouldn't say anything. But he wanted the water. She knew there had to be a reason why he wanted to meet her again because the last time wasn't so good.

0000

On Friday morning she went to the dock and he was there sitting in the same spot as if he hadn't moved at all. She walked down and sat in the same spot, looked at him and gasped. His eyebrow was split open, his lip was again too and he was holding stomach and paler than ever, even in the summer sun.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Did you bring water?"

"Yes." She went into her bag and handed it to him. "Here," she said and handed him two pain pills, "just swallow them."

He looked at the two pills in her hand and with his good hand he took them, popped them into his mouth and drank the water- the whole thing.

She looked out at the waters. "Saving more Muggles? Is that what happened to you?"

"No," he spat quietly.

"Then what is it?" she demanded.

He didn't answer. Instead he said, "What do you think? Isn't that what you do! Think?"

"I don't think about you. What I see can be anything possible."

He didn't say anything to that so she sat up straight. She squared her shoulders. "So where's the body?"

"I buried it."

"With your bare hands?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"No help?"

"No."

She wanted to just scream at him; to make him talk, anything! But he just sat very injured, blood dripping down his face and injuries to the stomach. And he sat as if it was the most casual thing to do in the world.

"Why not with Professor Snape?" she whispered. She moved her wild hair back from her face but it just blew back so she pinned it back with a black band from her wrist.

"He doesn't know I killed him."

Her mouth dropped. She quickly closed it. "What does he think? He asked you what I know and you said nothing. How does he expect that when you slept on my couch?"

He smirked. A small one. She saw a flicker of amusement in his eyes. Small, but there.

"He told me of the men and activity. I saw the posters and newspaper articles, and you know I know those who run in dark circles-"

She noticed he didn't associate himself with them.

"They talked about people like us. I know everyone they mentioned. They mentioned only students; all students who they've seen before. So to keep everything in balance-"

He let it hang in the air.

"Just kill the students," she finished for him.

He nodded once.

"I bet none of their charges included attempted murder on students."

"No."

"So can you continue your story?"

"It's not something out of a book," he snapped. He pressed a finger to his lip and came back with blood.

"You were hit with something. My guess is with Sterling Silver."

He gingerly touched the split in his eyebrow. "And?"

She looked ahead. "You probably deserved it."

"Probably," he answered back. He spit blood into the water.

"Why can't you tell me?"

He snickered. It was weird to her. She waited for a sarcastic remark but none came.

"You asked me to meet you here yet you wont say anything."

"You're impatient for someone who's not impulsive."

She glared at him. "You have no reason to talk. We can cut you down piece by piece."

"Good luck."

She saw weariness weight down on him with the blood and injuries. Where did they come from if he wasn't rescuing stray Muggles from trees?

"You're the last person I'd expect here."

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and shit his eyes. Small action, but a drop of blood oozed down the side of his face.

"Don't you feel that?"

He opened his eyes and shifted his chin to look at her.

"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere," she answered blankly.

"If they were they'd be dead."

She never thought of that and that scared her the most. A stray tear leaked down her cheek. She wiped it with her pointer finger.

"It's not right," she whispered.

He still watched her. She looked at him. "Did anyone die?"

He gave one nod. She felt her eyes glass. He remained a shell who was slowly weakening.

"Did you do it?"

He gave one shake of his head.

"Did you try to save them?"

He gave one nod. He wasn't emotional or anything- just straight forward.

"Who was it?" she cried. She wiped her eyes and sniffed back. She sat up straight.

His hands clutched his stomach tighter. He took a few breaths.

"You okay?" she questioned.

He gave a slow nod.

"You're lying."

He did another crackle. "This is nothing."

"I imagine being a Death Eater and all." She knew it was out of line.

He used his good hand to pull up the sleeve of his bad arm.

She saw the tattoo, or brand that stole in her nightmares. He was one of them. It was official.

"Knew you were a monster."

He rolled down his sleeve. "Tell it to the world."

"Why did you do it?"

He looked at her. No he stared at her. He frightened her, but besides the sadness she felt brave; on the outside.

"Why do I expect you'd answer?" she got up to leave but he pulled her back down. "Sit for a while more."

"Why?"

"I told you last time, I just want you to."

She frowned. "If I don't get an answer I'm leaving."

He smirked. "I like you sitting here."

"I bet."

"I don't want you to leave now, do I?"

"You're hiding something." She made sure she had her want to use if she needed to.

"Why do you sit here" she questioned.

"Why not?"

"You do know where you are?"

He looked around. She swore it was sarcastic.

She wasn't afraid of him, and he wasn't insulting her. He was, if anything, quiet. But he was also in pain; that she knew.

The silence went on. She watched the sky meet the water and a stray sail boat.

He stared straight ahead but wasn't really looking at anything. He just sat there.

She turned her head and watched him. She thought it would annoy him, but it didn't.

"How did Professor Snape react when you two left?"

She was surprised when he answered.

"He was a little surprised you didn't hex me. Would you have hexed he or I?"

She wanted to correct him but swallowed it down. She answered him instead. "Yes, well maybe. I knew you didn't have your wand. But when he came through the door it was instinct."

"You think you can win in a dual?"

"I can hold my own."

"Potter teaching you?" His tone or voice never changed no matter what he said.

"Harry is very strong. He carries on in this crazy life he was thrust into."

"I bet," he mused.

"Buy I can hold my own. Why? Do you want to fight?"

He looked sideways at her. "When they come to scrape you off a tree-"he said leaving it up to her.

"Never mistake me, and don't place me demise when you cant heal a wound for more than five seconds."

He touched his eyebrow and looked at the blood. He wiped it on his pants. "It'll heal."

"You need to clean them. You can get an infection- not that I'd mind."

"Good to know."

The silence settled in again.

After a while he said. "You can go now."

She stood up and went to go, but an invisible pull pulled her back. It was a girl thing- the only way she could describe it. She said, "Come home with me. I can't rest unless I take care of it. I don't know why."

"Why?"

"I just don't know why, like I tol you. After, you can leave and pretend you never came here."

"Aw, and I thought we were friend," he said getting up and boom! The sarcasm was back.

She refrained from commenting. He walked side-by-side with her. They approached the house and she scanned the area to make sure everything was clear and they went in.

"Sit at the table."

And he did. He just listened to her and didn't comment back. She liked that kind of power. She grabbed the first aid kit, the bag of cotton balls and peroxide and sat down next to him. She could reach him perfectly so she sat on the table.

"Close your eyes."

And he did. She wiped it with peroxide and he did not even flinch at all. Some dripped down his face. She used the back of her hand to wipe it off. He stayed still. Even when she held his chin to clean it closely and apply a bandage he stayed still. She put two butterfly one's on his eyebrow and then lifted his chin to figure out what to do with his lip.

He opened his eyes at that moment and they locked eyes.

"I'm just going to put ointment on it."

He shut his eyes again. She took that as the go ahead and put some cream on the tip of her finger and dabbed it gently. He didn't move.

She capped the cream.

"I finished."

He opened his eyes and shut the supplies back in the box.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" she questioned.

He gave one shake of his head.

"Okay." She said. She picked up the box and returned it upstairs. When she came back down she saw him laying on the couch. His want and other pocket junk were on the coffee table.

He was already asleep, the same as the other night. There was no problem sleeping for him. He was right, it didn't keep him up at night.

She sat on the other couch and watched him sleep fpr a while. He breathed irregular; like he was sick-congested. Every now and then he'd rub his face or clutch his stomach. He never awakened.

She let him sleep for a while and when the sun was going to set under the horizon she had to wake him.

But he didn't wake up. She tried everything and started to panic. It wasn't all bad, he was still breathing, but it wasn't normal.

She couldn't get him responsive so she wrote the only one he said to contact before. She took a seat and waited. She looked at the junk on the table. For some reason she thought to hide it. She stuffed it all, except his wand in her bag and put it in the closet of her room.

She tried one more time to wake him but he didn't. His lip was bleeding again. He ripped it open when he rubbed his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Snape arrived late at night. She didn't raise her wand because she expected him.

He went over to Malfoy and knelt down. He tried waking him and spells, but nothing worked.

"What happened?" he questioned.

She picked at her nails. "Sir, he was injured already. I only applied topical care. He laid down and that was it."

"Why is he here?" he questioned in the same tone that stealed in her nightmares. She was not scared. She was worried.

"I found his wand."

He just gave a nod. And just like that they were both gone. She felt empty. He wouldn't tell her of his condition so she was left to just wonder.

And wonder she did.

She slept in that spot and woke up early to clean up and prepare for her parents to come home.

When done, and with time to spare she retrieved the bag from her closet and lined the stuff up on her bed. He had money; wouldn't work around her area because it was Wizarding Money. He still had the wanted poster of the man, a sterling silver ring with his families crest on it that she saw him wearing in school, a small piece of parchment with an address on it that she did not recognize and a shell.

He must've found the shell on the beach. He took all this stuff out of his pocket before he lay down, so did he think this place was safe?

But it was just stuff. She didn't know why she hid it from Professor Snape. She put it all back in her bag, and into the closest. If he wanted it back, she decided, he'd have to get it.

She wanted him to get it.

She received no word from him the following week. Nothing. She wrote her friends. Ron was having a great summer with all his brothers and sister. It was a big family event, and she felt really happy for him.

As for Harry, she felt bad for him. He was counting down the days until he could stop being a caged animal. He would enjoy the end of his summer even though he wouldn't enjoy the beginning.

She wanted to receive word from someone she never thought to receive word from. She wanted the answers, and only the answers. There were so many unanswered questions that she hoped that if she went to the dock the next day; Friday, she would see him there and hope that he would give them to her.


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday, even though she received no message from him she went to the dock at the same time as the other's and was relieved that he was there. Relieved was a word that she didn't want to use.

His hood was up. She took precaution and walked slwoyl.

He looked behind himself at up at her.

She saw that he was once again messed up, but he was cared for. She took a seat and placed her bag on the side of her.

"Hi."

He gave one nod.

"What happened?" She got right to the point. "One minute you're sitting in the chair and then you're on the couch and I cant wake you."

"How long did you let me lie?"

"A few hours," she answered noticing he said "lie" instead of "sleep."

He nodded.

With the hood she couldn't see his face, not that he'd have an emotion on it anyways.

"So what happened?" she tried again.

"I passed out." Simple.

"On my couch…." She dictated with hand motion.

"Yes," he said.

"Ugh!" she growled in frustration, "what the hell happened to you!?"

"I was exhausted. I needed rest so I laid down on the couch."

"Fine. You need a better question, when Professor Snape took you where did you go?"

"Hospital."

She wouldn't ask him the next question because she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

He questioned, "why did you come here?"

"Call me crazy but I needed to know if you were alright."

"Why?"

Her eyes widened as if he couldn't be serious, "you didn't respond when I woke you up."

"Why'd you wait so long?"

"Don't know."She gave him a 'him' answer.

She watched storm clouds. After a while she questioned, "you want some water?"

"Do you have those pills?"

"Yes." She gave him two and the water and he took them. He took down his hood. He was sweating and plain miserable.

After more silence she asked, "what's the address?"

He looked sideways at her. "Where is everything?"

She remained firm. "Away."

"Why'd you take it?"

"Just holding it. You avoided my question."

"I was going to answer. You answer my question first."

"I didn't think you'd want him to know-" for some reason she couldn't say it out loud that he killed the man.

"It's a bookstore."

"Oh?" she thought it would be for some "dark" place or a secret meeting.

"Don't sound surprised Granger, you are not the only one who likes books."

She had no response for that, but before she could think she blurted out, "Can I go with you?"

Her mind caught up with her and realized just how bizarre it was, said, "never mind, I don't know what came over me."

"I want you to go."

She turned so fast she gave herself whiplash. "What? You are not thinking right."

"Why not? You always have your face shoved in a book. I'm surprised you don't have paper cuts on your forehead."

"But we can't be seen together. I don't even like you."

"Don't have to cause I like you."

She crossed her arms. "You must've hit your head."

He touched his eyebrow and then his lip. "Pretty much."

"This isn't you. Something must be on you."

"No. So do you want to go? You don't have to worry your Gryffindor self, nobody we know goes there."

"I'm not ashamed to be where you are," she looked down at her chipped nail polish, "what if someone saw you, I mean look what they've already done."

"They won't be there. So are you going to go or not?" her little but demanded.

She nodded, but added, "if something goes wrong I'm blaming you, and then I'm going to come after you."

"We still have a dual." He returned his attention to the sea and she sighed. She didn't know what kind fo trouble could out of it. So much could go wrong. It was not suppose to be this easy.

She had nothing to lose because she knew deep down that she had friends who'd understand.

Not really, but eventually.

0

0

Next chapter: the bookstore. See you there.


	7. Chapter 7

The next Friday she met him at the dock at the same time and walked to the Muggle train station like "normal people."

Only, he had a jacket on in the eighty-five degree heat. He wore the hood to cover the swollen lip and "opened" but fixed, other eyebrow.

She wanted to know what happened, but knew he'd give no answer. Her job was to get them out of town and he'd take it from there.

It sucked that due to being underage and out of school that magic was not allowed.

But, on a good note, the weather was beautiful with blue skies.

At the station she waited in line with him. The station was crowded. She waited patiently, but he was another story. He was miserable and very inpatient.

She glided her eye over the map a few times memorizing the route when she felt his hand on hers. She jumped.

"It's just money," he growled.

She took it and looked at the stack. "Where did you get Muggle money?" she whispered.

"Somewhere," he whispered too close and she shivered.

"You gave me too much."

"You have to get the tickets."

She went to object but they were next. He pulled her ahead. "Just do it," he growled bitterly.

She purchased the tickets just in time for the train to come. They got on and claimed seats. He took to the window and she was stuck with the aisle seat. She still looked out the window while he leaned against it to sleep.

"Can we switch since you want to sleep?"

"Just thinking."

She huffed. "I do that too except it's not called "think," it's called "dream" and I do that when I sleep."

"In the library," he said.

Her mouth dropped. But then she recovered, "you've had your share."

"I'm not embarrassed. Do you see color on my face?"

"I can't see your face."

He slowly took down his hood. "See." And then he put it back up.

"You're a difficult person."

"I've been told that, and you're a-"

"Watch what you say."

He smirked.

"I hate you. After this I never want to see you again."

He still smiled. "We have one more year of school, my dear. I plan for it to be the best one."

She rolled her eyes. "There's always blackmail," she mumbled.

"And tell everyone that I like you. Let me know how that turns out." He leaned against the window and shut his eyes.

"so why are you doing this?" she questioned.

"I told you, I like you Granger." He smirked, eyes still closed. When his smile dropped he said, "now I am sleeping."

She 'hmphed' and pulled the book out of her bag. She opened to her spot and tried to ignore him, and all of which he said that laid in the pit of her stomach. She didn't believe him, and yet he never raised his wand to her.

0000

0000

Two spots before, she woke him up. He sat up with his eyes still closed.

"You are not thinking," she sneered sarcastically.

He opened his eyes. "Why do you read certain parts under your breath?"

"You were sleeping, you don't know that."

"Why do you?"

"I memorize it better when I read it aloud."

"All I wanted to know." He stretched and took some candy out of his pocket. He offered her one and she took it. When he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth she did the same and realized that it was her favorite flavor. Was grape his favorite as well?

When the stop came she saw ease and recognition dawn on him and he led the way easily. They got on the subway and then another. In an alley he opened a door and just like that they were in a Wizarding Community. It thrived on sunshine. She looked to him, but couldn't see him because of the hood.

"It's muggle/wizard. You can use either money," he mumbled.

"Good to know; lead the way," she said and he did.

He led her through the hole in the wall. The city was huge. They found the book store quite easily. Inside it was very busy. "See you in a few," he said and disappeared.

She had a great time browsing, picking and scanning. She met some "interesting" people. One even looked familiar.

Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back through the shelf. She turned and it was Malfoy.

"Problem," he said.

"What?" she questioned wearily, books held to her with one secure arm. She leaned back with her arm coming up to cross over the other.

"Professor Lupin is here with his girlfriend."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" She put her books next to his on the shelf and peered around the shelf. Professor Lupin or "Remus" she knew from The Order was looking at a display of new books, and his arm was around Nymphadora Tonks whose hair was lavender and long in a low ponytail.

She looked over her shoulder in his face. "Want to say 'hello' to your family member?"

She looked back when he frowned and almost lost her breath when she thought she saw Bellatrix LeStrange. But when "mom" came out of Tonks's mouth Hermione's heart was able to slow down again.

She looked back up at him. "And your aunt."

He didn't pay attention to her. He watched the three of them. They laughed; they smiled and were for the most part "family."

She saw something in him, through all the hate and disgust to be loss, or even for him to be and feel lost.

He gave her the books and more money, "just pay for these, I'll meet you around the corner down the street at the sweet's place. What do you want?"

"Surprise me," she said wistfully. She gave him some of the money left from the train kiosk but he shook his head. He walked out a little too quickly.

She took all their books and headed for the counter to avoid them, but she wasn't slick enough.

"Hello Professor, Tonks and," she lingered on the older woman who extended her hand. "Andromeda Tonks."

"Hermione Granger," she said, "I better hurry, my friend EmMilly is waiting for me." She hurried to the counter, paid and hurried out. She turned and headed down the alley to the Sweet's shop and found him sitting down with ice-cream, and one for her.

She set the packages down. "Thanks."

He gave a nod.

She ate in the silence. She watched him.

He looked up. "Opinion Granger? You always have one."

She shook her head.

"Spawn of the family," he grumbled.

She had a different opinion, but she wasn't going to say.

After eating they walked around. She looked at crafts and trinkets. She brought her mother a small trinket box that played a sad lullaby.

Later that evening he led the way back. On the second subway she gave him his books.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she responded back.

They got off and took the quick trip to the train station. "Stop formulating opinions even if it was a moment of weakness." He took her hand and gave the top of it a quick kiss and walked away.

She stood there and felt the strange pit in her stomach bubble up. He kissed her hand. He wasn't sarcastic, but very quiet. He enjoyed the things she liked and wanted to do them with her. It was not the cold, hard bastard she knew for the six years who picked on her and all her friends.

00

00

The next day she received a letter from Ron with the go ahead to have company before they returned back to school. She couldn't do it just yet. She had an excuse. She couldn't tell him the real one because it was to go see Malfoy. She just told him she'd be there next Sunday. She had affairs to finish up at home. She told him to finish his homework and leave his little sister alone.

She missed her friends a lot. But this was a summer situation that could only belong in the summer time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

0000

On Friday she went to the dock for the last time that summer and was disappointed that he was not there. She sat down and placed her bag beside her.

She was mad at him. There was no definite plan, but he was there every week since he committed the crime.

She sat there for a few minutes and then heard footsteps and saw him. He came over and she moved down. His hood covered his head, but she knew already that he was injured.

He must've either started trouble, or was caught in the crossfire. She didn't know and he wouldn't tell her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back. She noticed that he hunched over more than usual. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened before.

"You're not well. You shouldn't sit over the edge in case you pass out."

He didn't move or say anything for a few moments, and then he moved his legs and leaned against the stumped peer bar. She saw his face and he looked tired.

"Just tell me," she whispered.

He looked at her and smirked. "Remember that time I told you it didn't keep me up at night, I lied."

Her eyes widened and her jaw would've dropped but she was too shocked. She didn't know what to say. She felt her resolve break. She felt her eyes tear. "Then why did you do it?" she cried.

"No," he sneered, "my father said I'd be like him. I did it as an act of good, you know to protect a," he indicated her with his chin. "But then his voice inclines in my head, 'oh, you're going to kill without one thought to it.'"

He kept so much anger inside of him. She saw the silence. She saw the-

It clicked into place. She nodded.

"Don't show me any pity Granger. You haven't witnessed a thing."

She sniffed. She wiped her eyes furiously. She wished she had a tissue. "That's not fair. The last time I can see you and you actually admit to something."

He cocked his head a little. "You're not coming next Friday?"

She gave one shake of her head.

He gave a nod.

She pushed her hair back and sighed heavily. She looked out to the water. She heard him shuffle forward and his hand clasped hers and he pulled her back startling her. She turned to be sideways like him. He just leaned back, hand holding hers.

"Why are you holding my hand?" she questioned.

"Cause I want to," he snapped. "You need to forget what I told you. You can't do anything about it."

"Then why did you- cause you cant tell anyone else."

He squeezed her hand a little hard. She tried to move it away but he didn't let her.

"That hurts," she whispered.

"Sorry."

Why did he apologize? She wondered. Why did he suddenly just change.

He didn't say anything else for a while. He just sat there. After a while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of folded papers and parchment and handed them to her. She took it and unfolded it. She saw Hogwarts paper's and saw "head Boy." Her eyes went to him.

He gave a nod. "Today. And wipe that surprised look of your face. You know you'll be getting the same."

She smiled. She wanted to check. She felt disappointed when it hadn't come with the supply list.

"Want to go check?" she offered.

"You inviting me to pass out on your couch?" he offered.

Her face defaulted and she remembered just how scared she was when that happened.

"I wont pass out. I want to sleep for once."

"Promise?"

He gave a nod. He let go of her hand and stood up. She did too and they went back to her house. She was glad that her parents were working. She couldn't explain him off to her parents because she bad mouthed him so much.

Inside she revved in the air conditioning. Chrookshanks came running up, hissed at him and took off.

She went into the kitchen and saw the letter. She tore it open and exclaimed with joy. Oh, it was going to be a rough and awkward year.

She went back into the living room and he was lying on the couch. He was sleeping this time. She realized she still had his papers. She sat on the opposite couch and looked through them. After all the papers she saw an article from Rita Skeeter. It was about him and family names and ties- she didn't have to read it to know that it was all lies.

Another was an article from the Daily Prophet about a man from a famous Quidditch team.

She folded them up and set them on the table and did a few things around the house while he slept.

One hour before her parents were to arrive she shook his shoulders to wake him up, but he didn't respond.

"You lying bastard!" she cried. She hit him in the shoulder but he did not move.

She had to contact him, Snape.

She didn't hide the papers this time. She left them on the coffee table and when he came and retrieved him he didn't say anything. She didn't need to make up an excuse this time.

He didn't even say a word.

When he was gone she cried. She cried for him until her parents came home and laid in her bed for the rest of the day.

On the next Thursday she went with her parents for a day on the boardwalk. She walked and had fun with them, but she didn't wear sun block. She needed an excuse for why she was mopping.

On Friday she arrived with all her things at the Burrow. She was glad to see her friends and the Weasley family, but the piece of the Daily Prophet in her suitcase hung heavy in her heart:

0000

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy in a coma at St. Mungo's hospital.

0000

Next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter. Thank you for reading.

000

After a little while during the small celebration for her Head Girl status she found herself outside alone sitting on a stump in the field alone. The party was on in full bloom, she just needed some air. She felt a heavy heart in her chest for him. He didn't deserve that.

She sniffed back and circled the dirt with her sneaker. It was a pretty good circle by now.

"Hermione Granger."

She turned and saw that it was Professor Remus Lupin.

"I'm okay." She wiped her eyes. She sat up straighter.

"No, you are not." He took a seat on the ground next to her. "I know why you are upset; your classmate, Draco Malfoy."

"What about him?" she tried to play.

He looked at her and then to something in the distance she knew he could hear and probably see.

"He was with you in the bookstore."

Her eyes went wide. "You knew?"

He gave a nod. "I saw you two talking. Draco Malfoy saw me."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Didn't think you'd want me to, or anyone else to know. Your secret is safe with me."

"Do you know why we were there?"

He gave a small nod. "For two of my brightest students I know it just wasn't the allure of fresh books. I know his pa-"

"How?"

"Nymphadora. But I don't know how this plays into you."

She toiled with the dirt. "I won't lie to you Professor; I can't say for certain because I haven't seen it myself, but-" she hesitated. If she told him then it would be his duty to inform the order and some kind of action would be taken. She closed her mouth.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Sorry Professor. I don't want to infringe."

"Does it harm anyone?"

She shook her head. "I just need to say there was no selfish act."

"Okay. When you want to say I will be the first to listen."

"Thank you."

He stood up with ease and brushed the dirt off his pants. "I'll leave you be. But don't stay too long. There's only so much you already know about being Head Girl."

He went to walk away but she called out and he stopped.

"Im not his friend or anything, but I wish I could go visit him in the hospital."

He gave a nod and left.

She took a few minutes to collect herself and then went back and made an effort to enjoy herself.

0000

The next morning the paper flooded news of three men- all dead with a list of Hogwarts students. Because she and Harry were two of them there had to be action in protecting them from those who were going to be in reattribute for the men.

They had to go to the Order Headquarters. Dumbledore and Snape would be there.

Hermione went downstairs to retrieve her bag when she was stopped by Severus Snape. She went to leave.

"Granger.."

She stopped.

"Come here."

She did.

He handed her a sealed envelope. "Your eyes only. Shred it when you are done reading, his words exactly."

She didn't say anything. She took the envelope. She went into the drawing room and sat in the armchair and opened the envelope. She unfolded the parchment:

000

You knew I wasn't going to keep that promise. I "woke up" two hours ago. It's all lie what you will see and what I will say. Keep your mouth shut about everything. We'll have plenty of time in school. There's nothing wrong with secrets. We've had them most of the summer.

I wanted to see you yesterday; to sit on the dock but I was unconscious. No nightmares there. They will come. No surprise you know the right side of the family.

Yes, I saw Remus. Yes Tonks knows. She embarrassed me in the hospital.

Did you-see you tomorrow.

The one with dirty fingernails.

She was glad that he was okay and that he'd be in school. She didn't know what the year would bring, but she knew that some deserved second chances.


End file.
